The Courage to Grow Again!
by Jackdaw-FanFiction
Summary: A young noble joins the Purple Orca squad and finds everything is not all it's cracked up to be, having to deal with the abuse of the Captain day after day, what will he do when it's revealed that the captain is part of something...shadier? (Spoilers ahead for Chapters 54-56/ Episodes 38-39, if i accidentally spoil anything 1. I apologize, and 2. I DID warn you...)
1. Prologue

Black Clover: Courage to Grow Again!

(So, Here it is! After deliberating for a while on what the title should be, I think I decided on something good, but that's besides the point, this story will be about a young noble mage joining the Purple Orca squad and how he deals with all that comes along with it, it'll also deviate from canon at some points, if you're okay with that -let's get this show on the road!)

Everything was burning, he could smell the smoke and hear the cries of the people outside of their base, he was trapped inside with the rest of his squad mates, he was a young man with dark purple hair that reached the base of his neck, it was normally neatly combed, but it was now messy and unkempt.

He was dressed in a black redingote coat with a purple dress shirt underneath, all under a purple robe decorated with an emblem displaying a sea creature, and black knickerbocker pants tucked into boots, on his belt was a holster for his grimoire, which was a deep purple color: this was Sieghart Edelstein, a member of the Purple Orca Magic Knight squad.

"Why aren't we out there, defending the people?!" He yelled, whipping around to face the other members of his squad, who all seemed as displeased with their situation as he did "They're dying out there and we're doing nothing!"

The first to reply was a thin man with long brown hair "What do you suggest we do? Go against the captain's orders? We'll end up facing his wrath if we do that!"

"I-I know that, but..." Sieghart replied, his gaze dropping to the floor as he gritted his teeth and squeezed his fist in anger, he let out a frustrated scream and walked over to a wall, leaning his back against it and sliding down, trying to take his mind off of the noises outside by going over his memories...

...It was the day of the Magic Knight Entrance exam, and Sieghart was in his families estate, training his magic in the courtyard "_**Sapphire Creation Magic!: Knight's Sword!**_" He recited, opening his grimoire to a certain page, which began to glow and a lavender colored portal appeared next to him as a sword handle emerged.

Sieghart pulled the sword out from the portal, examining the blade; it was made from purple sapphire and took the appearance of a knightly arming sword, he then turned to face the training dummy he had set up and began slashing at it, cutting it down "Well...easy enough, I suppose" He said, deactivating the spell, causing the sword to disappear from his hand "I shouldn't waste too much time..."

He left the courtyard and entered the estate, being greeted by the maids and other staff that worked there "Hello, Young Master, are you going to participate in the Entrance Exams today?" one of the younger maids asked him, approaching him and giving him a friendly smile, she was a beautiful young woman with flowing blond hair and caring green eyes: her name was Sophia and her family had served Sieghart's for generations, grateful for their patronage.

Sieghart nodded, returning the smile and waving "I believe I will, there's a lot of good that Magic Knight's can do, and I'd be honored to be a part of that legacy" he fell silent for a moment as he stared at a large portrait hung over a fireplace, the portrait contained his mother and father, as well as himself when he was still a child "And besides, I think it would be a nice surprise for mother and father when they return from the Heart Kingdom"

"Haha, I'm sure it would be!" Sophia replied, giggling "Forgive me for taking up your time, I should get back to work" she quickly said, curtsying and quickly returning to whatever task she had been doing previously, leaving Sieghart on his own, he watched her for a little while longer before leaving the manor.

He stood by the front gate of the estate for a little, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what lay ahead, nodding to himself and taking a confident step forward, heading to the coliseum where the exam was being held.

Sieghart had to push his way through the marketplace, which was now filled with both civilians going about their days and young hopeful mages, overhearing many conversations as he made his way to the coliseum.

"I'm so nervous...what'll happen if we don't pass?" He heard someone ask their friend "With so many people here, there's no way everyone is going to pass!"

"Come on, don't talk like that!" A female voice replied, sounding proud and boisterous "If we fail, then we just gotta try again next time, by the way, what squad are you aiming for? I think I'm gonna go for the Crimson Lions!"

"I-I hadn't really thought about it...do they even let commoners in the Crimson Lions?" He asked, still sounding quite nervous "I mean, don't most squads try and recruit nobles? With the mana reserves, how could we even hope to compete?"

Sieghart overheard the girl start laughing "Not the Crimson Lions! They don't care where you come from, as long as you're strong!" Sieghart couldn't help but smile at that sentiment, finally reaching the coliseum.

Once all of the participants had entered the arena, they were surprised as a large flock of black birds had been released into the coliseum, they flew into the crowd and seemed to take interest to certain people "_Anti-Bird's huh?_" Sieghart thought, watching as three birds perched on his arm, he stroked one on the head, which it seemed to like "_These birds can detect low mana in people...__I guess it's good to know my noble birth wasn't a lie..._"

After the initial shock of the sudden appearance of the birds passed, everyone calmed down and allowed the birds to land on them, some had large numbers of birds, while others seemed to repel them, two participants that stood out were a short boy with ash-blond hair who was nearly covered in birds, some were even pulling at his face with their beaks and the other was a tall boy with shaggy black hair, but what shocked everyone was that not a single bird had come near him...

"_Whoa, he must have an amazing amount of mana, is he a noble?_" Sieghart thought as he watched the boy, but before he could say anything, the captains called for their attention, announcing that the rest of the trials will begin shortly, starting with the ability to fly on a broomstick...

The tests were long and arduous, ranging from creating something with magic, to pouring magic power into a sapling in order for it to grow, but finally, they came to the last trial of the day as the sun started to dip below the horizon, casting orange hues over everything.

The final trial was, to the surprise of some participants; was a combat trial, those competing were to pair up with an opponent of their choosing, and they had to duel each other until one was either unconscious or forfeited.

Sieghart scanned the crowd, trying to gauge which opponent was best suited for him, before he could make a decision, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw that it was the girl who's conversation he had overheard, it was clear by her clothing that she was a commoner, pants with patches covering them and a plain beige tunic with some dirt marring it.

"Hey!, You're a noble, right?" she asked, when Sieghart nodded, she pointed her thumb at herself "I wanna prove something to a friend, think you can help me out?"

"Of course, I'd be glad to help out" Sieghart replied, holding out his hand "My name is Sieghart Edelstein, sometimes I go by Sieg" the girl seemed a bit shocked by his openness towards her, but eventually shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sieg, I'm Chiara!" She introduced, at that time, her friend joined them "And this is my friend, Colin" she threw her arm around Colin's neck and pulled him close "Colin, this is Sieg! He's gonna help me show you that anyone can beat a Noble!"

When she revealed what her plan was, Sieg was initially shocked, but smiled at the two of them "Of course anyone can beat a noble, a greater amount of mana doesn't necessarily mean a greater amount of _skill_, it varies from person to person."

The three of them began talking to each other while they waited for the others to pair up, once the pairs had been decided, the fights were underway.

Eventually, Sieg and Chiara were up, they both walked to the middle of the coliseum, standing opposite of each other "Go easy on me, I've never fought a noble before..." she joked, pulling her grimoire off of her belt, it was a pale yellow color "_**Electrum Magic!: Molten Bullets!**_" she cast, thrusting her hands forward as globs of molten metal shot towards Sieg.

"_**Sapphire Creation Magic!: Grand Scutum!**_" Sieg followed, conjuring a giant shield in front of him and blocking several of the bullets, once the wall dropped, he was surprised to see that Chiara was right in front of him "What?! When did she move?!"

"_**Electrum Creation Magic!: Titan Uppercut!**_" She shouted as a large golden fist erupted from the puddles of metal at Sieghart's feet, the fist hit him under the chin and knocked him into the air, though he quickly righted himself.

"Your magic is quite strong, I'm impressed!" Sieg praised, opening his grimoire to another page "_**Sapphire Magic!: Flechette Volley!**_" his grimoire started glowing as shards of sapphires began materializing and shooting towards Chiara, who began dodging, once she had come to a stop, she realized that Sieg had landed back on the ground, preparing to cast another spell "_**Sapphire Magic!: Hochwinden!**_"__(High wind)

Two long blades grew from his wrists, he held the two of them in front of him and leaped into the air, spinning around as he did, practically becoming a drill, Chiara tried to bring up her defenses, but it was too late as Sieghart struck her, sending her to the ground.

When she recovered, she saw that Sieg was standing over her, pointing a blade at her "I'm sorry, it wouldn't feel right to go easy on you..." the blade disappeared and he held out his hand "But I still agree that commoners aren't weaker than nobles."

Chiara was quiet, pouting as she looked at Sieg, before a smirk spread on her face "You let your guard down!" suddenly, Sieghart was covered by electrum and unable to move, she got off of the ground and was about to land the finishing blow...

"That's enough!" A voice called out, the two combatants followed it and found it belonged to William Vangeance, leader of the Golden Dawn squad "You have both performed admirably, this battle is over" Chiara deactivated the spell, dropping Sieg to the ground.

The two of them looked at each other, a look of shared respect in their eyes as they returned to the sidelines, the rest of the fights proceeded as normal, except for the blond boy, who soundly defeated his opponent in one blow with a strange black sword that seemed to cut through magic.

Everyone was still talking about that match as the results were tallied, once everything was counted, all of the participants were called to the middle of the arena, they were told that they would be called forward and see which captains had offers for them.

As the examinees were called up, Sieghart began to get nervous, unsure if his showing was enough to impress the captains, but he shook those thoughts out of his head "_No! I gotta stay positive!_" he watched as more and more people were called up and either sent away disappointed or accepted into a squad, and he was glad to see that both Chiara was accepted into the Crimson Lion squad, and Colin joined the Aqua Deer squad.

Soon, he was called up and he stood in front of the captains, nervously looking up at them "Are there any offers from the captains?" there was a moment of silence as the captains quietly deliberated, before long, three hands went up: one from Dorothy Unsworth, Captain of the Coral Peacocks, one from Rill Boismortier, Captain of the Aqua Deer squad, and one from Geuldre Poizot, the captain of the Purple Orca squad.

"I choose...the Purple Orcas!" Sieg decided, pointing at Geuldre, unbeknownst to Sieg, this would have been one of the worst decisions of his life, as soon as they returned to the base, Poizot told him that he would take 80% of whatever Sieg earned from jobs, and if he had found any Magic Items while on a job, they would immediately be turned into him.

And it didn't end there, members of the squad were berated for every failure, sometimes even beaten, the emotional and physical abuse continued for months, and then when a terrorist attack was launched against the capital, Poizot ordered them to stay behind and defend the base while he was away...

Back in the present, Sieg was pulled out of his memories after he heard someone pounding on the door "Please! Let us in! We'll die if you don't!" Hearing this, Sieg finally came to a decision, he pushed off of the ground and ran to the door, despite his squad-mate's protests.

He whipped open the doors and let in a mother and her child "What kind of Magic Knight's would refuse to help when people are suffering?!" Sieg yelled at the others "I can't sit here any longer! Even if it means forsaking my title!" he ran out of the building before anyone could stop him, summoning his arm blades once again, slashing through the army of zombies that approached him.

Sieg was about to be overwhelmed, but he quickly pulled out his grimoire and cast a new spell "_**Sapphire Creation Magic!: Lavendel Rustung!**_" (Lavender Armor) as he cast the spell, a suit of plate armor made of sapphire's began forming on his body, complete with a sugarloaf style great helm.

Now protected from the zombies, he began slashing his way through them "Is anyone out there? Do you need help?!" he called out, hoping someone would reply, he rounded a corner and found a couple, holding each other close as the horde closed in on them "Hold on!, I'm on my way!"

He began attacking the horde from behind, cutting through them before reaching the couple "Head to the Purple Orca's base, you'll be safe there!" He ordered, pointing off towards the base, the couple didn't reply, but headed off in the direction he pointed. "There must be more...I've gotta help!"

Sieghart set off into the city once again, cutting through zombies as they approached, soon, he encountered the man he assumed was behind the attacks, a lanky man with long, messy lavender hair, most of his face was obscured by bandages "Oh? Someone looking to play hero?" he asked, smiling wickedly at Sieg as his armor disappeared, upon seeing his Magic Knight robe, the man's eye went wide "That robe...you're one of _them..._"

The man turned his full attention to Sieghart, a deep-seated anger showing clearly in his eye "I don't know who you are, but as a Magic Knight, I must stop you here!" Sieghart yelled, holding his grimoire aloft.

As quickly as it appeared, the man's anger vanished, replaced with sadistic glee once again "Hahahaha! You're talking a big game, little knight, I have better things to do, so I'll leave my newest friend to play with you!" he opened his grimoire and recited a spell "_**No. 5- Arthur!**_" a magic circle appeared on the ground in front of Sieghart and a tall humanoid figure began to rise from the ground, clad in decrepit armor and wielding a broken sword "This should keep you busy for a while...burn in hell, Orca" The man cursed as he walked away.

Sieghart tried to intercept him, but he was quickly smacked out of the air by the corpse "Damn...looks like I'll have to deal with this before I can go after him..." Sieg stated, summoning a sapphire blade once again...

THE END!

A.N: There we go! The first chapter of "Courage to Grow Again!" and in case people were curious as to why I chose this period to start the story in, it's actually really simple, when I saw all of the squads fighting against Rades' attack on the capital, it made me curious as to where some of the squads were, I don't remember if it was ever touched upon, but I thought it would be cool to explore what the Purple Orca's were doing during the attack, anyway, hope you enjoy, and feel free to review and ask questions!


	2. Chapter 1

Black Clover: Courage to Grow Again!- Chapter 1: A Struggle Amongst the Flames!

(So, I know this is a bit different, but don't worry; this'll only be for this week, since I feel like I've been ignoring my other stories, so I'll be changing up my schedule to give them some love! (Truth be told, I've been putting these off since it seems like my SYOC stories usually do better when compared to stories featuring all my own characters, but I got over that, so I decided to get back into my other stories!) also, I might not have enough time on my normal uploading days, so they might have to be pushed back a day, so we'll play it by ear, now let's get this show on the road!)

Sieghart was desperately dodging the swings of Arthur's sword, despite the size of the monster, it moved with surprising speed, not leaving many openings for him to land any hits "_Damn...this monster is relentless! There must be an opening..._"

The large zombie let out a bloodcurdling scream as he dove towards Sieghart once more, the young mage dove out of the way as Arthur brought down his sword, with the blade destroying the stones at their feet, Sieghart noticed that it seemed to be getting stuck in the softer parts of the ground "_If only I had some way to soften the ground..._"

Sieghart tried to devise a plan, but the constant attacks from the creature made it hard to concentrate "**Sapphire Magic: Schnellfeuer!**" (Rapid Fire) He yelled, summoning a magic circle in front of him and unleashing a rapid blast of sapphire shards, which embedded themselves into Arthur's body, but they only seemed to annoy him more than anything.

Arthur let out another deafening roar and swung at Sieg, he brought up his sword in defense and was able to block the sword, but was knocked off of his feet and sent flying into a ruined building, he was quick to regain his footing and dove behind a piece of rubble "_Perhaps a stealthier approach would be better?_"

He peered out from his hiding spot and saw the monster stalking through the ruins, it's heavy, raspy breathing joining the sound of the crackling flames, Sieghart ducked back into hiding when Arthur turned back towards him, he squeezed his eyes closed, silently hoping that the beast would turn away...

His prayers were soon answered when he heard Arthur stomp away, shifting rubble out of his way as he searched for his targets, Sieghart noticed that parts of the armor on the zombie's back were exposed, crumbled away with age "_There, that's where I should strike!_" he waited for Arthur to walk further away, when he was far enough, Sieg dove out from cover and began his approach, diving behind more stones when Arthur glanced behind itself.

Sieghart soon found himself close enough to the creature to strike "_Wait for the perfect moment...__NOW!_" He quickly sprinted out from behind cover and leaped off a fallen piece of ceiling and clung onto Arthur's back, dodging it's gangly arms as it reached for him "**Sapphire Creation Magic: ****Konigsmorder!" **(King Killer) Sieghart focused his magic in his hand and created a misericorde dagger in his hand.

He plunged the dagger into Arthur's exposed back, causing it to shriek in pain, he then pulled the dagger sideways, ripping a huge tear and causing a black liquid to violently spray out –covering the surroundings and even extinguishing some of the flames, Sieghart quickly brought up his arms to block the spray, but lost his grip in the process, sending him crashing to the ground.

"That was less elegant than I had planned, but it got the job done..." Sieghart said to himself, rolling to his feet, when he stood up again, the ground beneath his feet felt muddy, he looked down and noticed that the creature's blood had softened the ground, turning it into a black mud "_Perfect, now if I could goad it into attacking..._"

He then recast his Lavender Armor spell and ran out into the open once again, changing the knife in his hand into a Kriegsmesser blade, and using another spell to create a small buckler on his other hand "**Sapphire ****Creation ****Magic!: Verwegener Ritter!**" (Swashbuckling Knight) he raised the sword and began slamming the flat into the face of his shield "I refuse to hide anymore! I'm out in the open, you bastard!"

Sieg's taunting and noise-making seemed to attract the zombie's attention, as it began to lumber out from the ruins, it leaped towards Sieg with unsettling speed, bringing up it's sword once again, when it brought it down, Sieghart quickly rolled out of the way and heard a squishy noise behind him, he turned around and saw that the blade was now stuck in the mud.

"Perfect!" Sieghart cheered, charging towards the sunken blade, Arthur tried to swipe at him with his long arms, but Sieg managed to get out of the way and jump onto the sword, running up the blade, flipping his sword and holding it by the blade as he ran "You won't harm another innocent, I swear here and now!"

He leaped off of the blade and, when he was close enough, drove the cross-guard of his blade through the zombie's decrepit helmet, sending him staggering backwards as he tried to remove the blade from his head, seizing the opportunity, Sieghart kicked off of his own sword and jumped into the air "**Sapphire Creation Magic: Letzter Hammer!**" (Final Gavel) he created a large maul in his hands and brought it down onto his sword, driving the guard even deeper into Arthur's head.

The creature's arms dropped to it's sides as it dropped to it's knees, slow, rasping breath coming from under the helmet, falling forward in defeat, Sieghart approached the fallen zombie, keeping the maul ready in case it wasn't truly dead, but it began to fade into a black mist, fading away on the wind.

"...I did it..." Sieghart sighed, dropping his guard and dispelling his armor and weapons, he then turned to face the burning buildings of the capital "No time to rest, there may be others out there who need help..." he looked at the place where Arthur's body once laid and ran off, calling out every so often to see if there was anyone around.

He found himself in the middle of the town, taking in the sounds of battle going on all throughout the city, nearly drowning out the crackling flames that were devouring the buildings around him "_...Perhaps everyone has evacuated already? The other squads must have helped them_" he rationalized, feeling a pang of guilt rise in his chest, remembering how he and the other Purple Orcas simply hid away in their base while the people suffered "_What about the estate?! Did they all make it out?_"

Sieghart steeled his nerves and ran towards his estate, quickly cutting down any zombie that stood in his path, pushing the thought that some of them seemed to be Nobles from the capital to the back of his mind, right now he was focused on making it back to his estate, hoping that the servants managed to evacuate.

He finally reached the front gates of his home, horrified to find them torn off their hinges and bodies laying amongst the burning flowers and trees of the front garden, he began turning over the bodies, relived to find that they were simply zombies instead of the servants.

"Y-Young...Master..." He heard someone weakly call out, he followed the sound of the voice and kept turning over bodies, unable to find the source "Here...master..." he finally found who was talking, it was one of the older maids, she was covered in multiple wounds, including a large claw marks running down her torso "I'm so glad you're alive...master..."

"Please, don't talk, I need to get you to safety!" Sieghart replied, removing both his cloak and his coat, he placed the coat over the maid, pressing it into her wounds to try and stanch the blood flow "What about the others?" Sieg asked, though he dreaded the answer.

"Many have fled...I don't know if they made it out" The maid reported, calmly explaining the situation despite the severity of her wounds "Others stayed behind to defend the estate...our home..." her gaze fell to the burning husk of the estate, Sieg looked to where she was staring and saw several bodies laying in front of the manor, they were the bodies of the servants "We fought as best we could, but we were overwhelmed..."

Tears began to form in Sieg's eyes "I failed you...I failed the Clover Kingdom" he then punched the ground next to him, grinding his fist into the dirt "Damn it all! I should have been out here fighting with the other Magic Knights!"

The maid reached up and placed her hand on Sieghart's face, rubbing his cheek with her thumb "Don't blame yourself, Young Master, you're here now..." her hand dropped to the ground and she closed her eyes, a placid smile on her face "You put your own safety on the line...to protect the kingdom."

With that, Sieghart felt her breathing slow underneath his hand, until it stopped, Sieghart looked up at the sky, letting out a plaintive and angered cry...

...The other members of the Purple Orcas had begun healing the civilians that Sieghart had sent their way, some were doing it begrudgingly, complaining about how Captain Poizot wouldn't stand for the flagrant disregard of his orders, soon the door swung open and they were afraid the captain had returned, but it was instead Sieghart, standing in the doorway.

"Young Sieghart, are you alright?" One man called out, he was an older man with a large handlebar mustache, he quickly approached Sieg, reaching out for him when the young man stumbled into the base "Where have you been?"

"Kaiser...I was too late..." Sieghart replied, confusing his comrade "I couldn't stop them..." He pushed past Kaiser and leaned against the wall, sliding down it until he was seated, placing a hand on his face, Kaiser approached Sieghart and crouched down to meet his eyes.

"I don't know what you saw out there..." He said, he then swept his arm behind him, gesturing towards the people being healed by the other members of the Purple Orcas "But you did what none of us had the courage to do, you went out there and saved these people, despite our orders."

Sieghart looked at the people he had saved, who had fearful expressions on their faces, watching over their loved ones as they were being healed "But...I couldn't save my estate, my family's servants fought and died to protect it, and I couldn't repay them..."

"You cannot worry about what you failed to do" Kaiser responded, trying to rouse Sieghart's spirit "You must focus on your victories" despite his words, Sieghart didn't seem to take them to heart "I suppose I'll leave you to your thoughts, then..." Kaiser sighed, turning away from Sieg and returning to the patients, leaving the young man on his own...

The fighting lasted for hours, but felt more like days had gone by to those involved, but the sounds of battle had finally died down, leading them to believe it was over, the captain had yet to return to the base –which the Purple Orcas felt may have been a blessing, as they were able to get the civilians out of the base so they they could seek proper medical attention.

Sieghart followed the last of the civilians out of the base, making sure that the zombie threat had finally been quelled, when he was certain they would be safe, he broke away from the group before any of the other Purple Orca's could notice and looked towards the Castle "_The Wizard King will want to know about this...but..._" images of Captain Poizot flashed in his mind, along with thoughts of retribution for his defiance, but he shook the thoughts from his mind and steeled himself, walking towards the castle.

While he made his way to the castle, he was surprised to see a cloaked figure approaching him as he ducked into an alleyway, as he approached the figure, he noticed that it was a hunched over old woman "Oh...aren't you that young man who helped me get to safety?" she asked, surprising Sieghart.

"Well, all I did was tell you to go to our base, I didn't do anything special..." Sieghart admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, though something about this woman stuck out to him "Are...are you sure I helped you? You don't seem familiar."

The old woman laughed, waving off Sieg's statement "There was so much chaos, I'm not surprised you don't remembered me, but I must say; your magic is quite amazing, you looked quite dashing in that armor of yours!"

"Oh, uh, Thank you" Sieghart replied, feeling a bit better about what had transpired "But I was just doing what any Magic Knight would do, I'm sure..." he then turned away from the woman and looked back at the castle "But, um, If you'll excuse me, I have to get to the castle."

"Of course, go right ahead!" The woman said, stepping to the side and gesturing for Sieg to go around her "I'm sure the Wizard King would love to here from you!" Sieghart respectfully bowed to her and walked out of the alley, heading towards the castle, when he was out of sight, a bright light filled the alley and the woman was replaced with a tall, blond man, dressed in regal robes.

This was Julius Novachrono, the current Wizard King "You sell yourself short, young man; a noble heart is a hard thing to come by, especially among those with power..." he said to himself, disappearing from the alley.

Sieghart stood outside the castle, trying to work up the nerve to go inside, before he could though, he heard a voice that cause chills to go through his body "Well, well, it seems you have a hard time following orders..." he quickly whipped around, but there was no one there.

"C-Captain Poizot?!" Sieghart asked, nervously looking around the area "Sir, I know you gave us our orders, but I couldn't let those people suffer!" he braced himself for some sort of attack, but it never came.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry with you...in fact, this is perfect" Geuldre said, letting out a disconcerting laugh "Listen closely, you'll make the perfect alibi..." he said, Sieghart then felt a presence next to him as Poizot whispered in his ear...

THE END!

A.N: Again, Sorry I've been ignoring this, but I've been trying to put some more thought in these stories, and if you're interested in my other stories, I've changed up my schedule just this week, Errant Justice will be up on Thursday, and Bonds of Silver will be up Saturday! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
